The present invention is directed to mail processing systems and methods, and more particularly, to systems and methods for retrieving desired paper sheets, statements, inserts and/or cards and inserting same into an envelope.
Financial institutions, long distance telephone carriers, and a number of other organizations often desire to send a card and accompanying paperwork to a client or potential client. For example, a new credit card customer may fill out a written form, and submit same to a financial institution. Upon approval of the customer""s credit, the financial institution then prepares and sends a credit card to the new customer, along with a paper card carrier and/or documentation. In order to send the card and documents to a customer, the information often is sent to a card issuer such as First Data Merchant Services Corporation (FDMS).
The card is typically matched with a carrier, such as a paper insert having an adhesive strip or slots adapted to receive the card. The card and carrier are then placed into an envelope using automated equipment, such as a machine from Bxc3x6we Systec Group, headquartered in Augsburg, Germany. In some cases, additional pages or inserts are matched with the new customer card for insertion into the envelope. The automated processing of the cards, carriers, inserts, statements and the like typically involves a multi-step process leading to an envelope stuffed for mailing.
The handling of the number of different inserts, pieces of paper, and cards provides a multitude of opportunities for the processing equipment to be jammed or otherwise malfunction. Typically, equipment used to process the cards and associated statements can be expensive, on the order of one million dollars or more. Notwithstanding the excessive costs of these machines, such machines still can be subject to paper jams and other processing difficulties which may, in some cases, result in system shutdown for trouble shooting. For example, some prior art systems process a series of statements in sequence, with the systems having stacks of paper or statements in certain locations. The stacking and unstacking of paper tends to build up static electricity which, on some occasions, causes adjacent sheets of paper to stick to one another. Further, equipment used to pull individual inserts for insertion into a customer""s envelope can present difficulties, including, the failure to pull a desired insert and/or the pulling of duplicate copies of a desired insert. These and other process related problems increase the length of time it takes to process a particular customer""s order, cause downtime for the processing equipment and the like.
The present invention relates to machines and techniques that address at least some of the problems of the current process equipment.
The present invention provides exemplary mail processing systems and methods, including systems and methods for retrieving paper sheets, statements, inserts and/or cards, and inserting same into an envelope.
In one embodiment, a mail processing apparatus of the present invention includes a paper feeding mechanism that is adapted to feed sheets of paper, and a collection bin that is adapted to receive in a stack the sheets of paper from the paper feeding mechanism. The apparatus includes a retrieval mechanism that is configured to remove a bottom one of said sheets of paper from the stack, and a deionizer that is adapted to reduce static electricity in the vicinity of the stack. In this manner, the deionizer helps facilitate removal by the retrieval mechanism of only one of the sheets of paper at a time, by reducing static electricity on the sheets.
In one aspect, the deionizer includes a deionizing static bar, such as is commercially available from Simco Industrial Static Control, of Hatfield, Pa. In a particular aspect, the deionizer is positioned so that the sheets fed by the paper feeding mechanism pass over the deionizer and are received by the collection bin.
In one aspect, the retrieval mechanism includes a roller. In another aspect, the collection bin further includes at least one foot for facilitating the removal of only one sheet by stripping off adjacent sheets therefrom.
In some aspects, mail processing apparatus of the present invention further includes a printer for printing alpha-numeric characters on the sheets before the sheets are fed, a card attachment mechanism for attaching a card to the sheet, and/or a sheet folding mechanism for folding the sheet, either before or after the card is attached.
In another embodiment, a mail processing apparatus of the present invention includes a track over which paper sheets pass in sequence, a moving mechanism to move the sheets along the track, and an inserting mechanism to add an insert to one of the sheets on the track. The inserting mechanism includes a grasping mechanism that is adapted to grasp and move the insert onto the sheet, and a nozzle positioned above the track for directing a gas stream onto the insert to hold the insert to the sheet. In this manner, the gas stream, such as a stream of forced air, helps facilitate the passage of the grasping mechanism over both the sheet and the insert when traveling to grasp a subsequent insert, such as for a subsequent sheet.
In one aspect, the inserting mechanism includes a bin to hold a stack of inserts, and at least one vacuum finger to pull a bottom insert from the stack where it is grasped by the grasping mechanism. In alternative aspects, the nozzle is coupled to the grasping mechanism, and/or includes an elongate slit for directing the gas stream. In another aspect, the moving mechanism includes a pair of fingers that move along the track.
In a particular aspect, the mail processing apparatus includes a sensor that is adapted to detect if the insert has been grasped by the grasping mechanism. The sensor may be a pressure sensor, an optical sensor, and the like.
In another aspect, the apparatus includes an indicator that is adapted to indicate if the grasping mechanism fails to grasp the insert, and/or grasps more than one insert. In one aspect, the indicator includes an interrupt circuit coupled to and adapted to stop operation of the moving and inserting mechanisms if the grasping mechanism fails to grasp the insert, or grasps more than the desired number of inserts
In still another embodiment, mail processing apparatus of the present invention includes a track, an envelope feeder adapted to feed an envelope onto the track, and an inserting mechanism for placing inserts into the envelope. The apparatus includes a nozzle system for directing a gas into the envelope to hold the envelope open for the inserts. The nozzle system includes a central nozzle adapted to direct gas into a central region of the envelope, and a side nozzle adapted to direct gas near an edge of the envelope.
In one aspect, the apparatus includes a gas adjust nozzle to control a gas flow rate through the side nozzle. In still another aspect, a fixture holds the side nozzle to the central nozzle.
The present invention further includes methods of processing mail and/or inserting inserts into envelopes. In one such embodiment, a method of processing mail includes passing first and second paper sheets along a track, and adding an insert to the first sheet. The insert is added by grasping the insert with a grasping mechanism, moving the insert onto the first sheet, and holding the insert to the first sheet so that the grasping mechanism may pass over both the first sheet and the insert when grasping a subsequent insert for the second sheet. The insert is held, at least partly, by directing a gas stream onto the insert.
In one aspect, the method includes using a sensor to sense whether the grasping mechanism has grasped only one insert, and/or has failed to grasp the insert. In the event the sensor indicates an undesired number of inserts have been grasped, one aspect of the method includes stopping the mail processing. In a particular embodiment, an indicator is used to indicate where in the process line an error has occurred.
In another embodiment, a method of the present invention includes providing a plurality of sheets of paper, feeding the sheets of paper sequentially into a collection bin to form a stack, and retrieving a bottom one of said sheets of paper from the stack with a retrieval mechanism. The collection bin includes a deionizer, such as a static bar over which the sheets pass, that is adapted to reduce static electricity in the vicinity of the stack.
In still another method of the present invention, an insert to be placed into an envelope is provided, and the envelope is fed onto a track. The method includes directing a gas into an opening of the envelope to hold open the envelope, thereby facilitating receipt of the insert. The gas is directed with a central nozzle into a central region of the envelope opening, and with a side nozzle near an edge of the envelope opening.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent from the following detailed description, the appended claims and the accompanying drawings.